dynastiofandomcom-20200214-history
Project:Style Guide
This is the for all pages on this wiki. Try your best to make all the pages on the wiki look like this, such that we may become as professional and standardized as possible. Happy editing! Standard Layout All pages should follow the below layout. Most pages should follow the following layout. Before you start writing with the other headings, provide a basic description of the item or topic here. If applicable, describe the way the item looks and give a summary of its basic function. Be sure to use the code for the first instance of the page's name. It will create the page name in bold. Shouldn’t take much more than three or five sentences. Technical * Use bullet points. * Give very specific data about the particular item. (i.e, Log is used for crafting J/K/L) Strategy (if applicable) Using * Also uses bullet points. * Give your ideas on how to use the particular item. (e.g, Use Z to build A, but use Y to attack B.) Trivia (if applicable) * Use bullet points here too. * Give interesting, quirky and humorous facts about the item. History Give a summary of the history of the particular item, citing the changelog and providing images if applicable and necessary. Use the following format, with the latest updates first: *Update # - Change(s) *Update # - Change(s) Footnotes (if applicable) *References to support data or notes/clarification. Gallery *A place to store 2+ photos about the page.}} Standard Format |-|Categories= As everyone knows, lots of pages have duplicate . We would like to ask everyone to help resolve that issue, by removing, adding, and replacing categories, depending on the page and category. Creating new categories is discouraged; instead, use existing categories. |-|Templates= New may be created if necessary, but in general, use existing templates. In addition, all pages should have an infobox detailing basic information about the page. Also, infoboxes should be placed above the first content but below any other notice templates. |-|Point of View= Perhaps the biggest problem the faces is point of view. Third person should be the universal standard to ensure that our pages are professional. It is advised to rework any instances of first or second person point of view into third person wherever possible. |-|Links= Link to page in its first instance on a page. For example, if Log is mentioned three times on a page, it should only be linked to the first time. Objectivity, Accuracy, and Brevity |-|Accuracy= Accuracy is pretty simple — pages shouldn’t include random information that isn’t known to be true, as that’s not what wikis are for. A wiki is fact, not clickbait and overspeculation. Make sure information comes from reliable sources, and not one YouTuber’s thumbnail or the like. Articles should not contain misinformation — what good does that do? Is anything learned? Clearly, one must ensure that the content they add is helpful to users. |-|Objectivity= Objectivity means “not influenced by personal feelings, interpretations, or prejudice; based on facts; unbiased”. Now what this means is that you shouldn’t put opinions in articles. For example: Incorrect: “The Katana is a horrible horrible thing and the only weapon worse is the absolutely unusable Short Sword — it is obviously hard to control and you can’t get a good score with it.” The issue with this is that no one can prove that the info is correct — it’s just what some random editor thinks. Even if there is more than one editor who thinks such, you must recall that wikis are collections of facts, not blogs. Thus, only objective statements that are actually true should be included in articles. |-|Brevity= Brevity just means “briefness”. Now, at first glance, you might wonder why this is necessary. Shouldn’t paragraphs be embellished a little? The truth is, long-winded explanations are hard to read. A wiki is home to information, as previously mentioned — not walls of text that people cannot read. Always remember while editing that short and sweet is a treat. Category:AdministrationCategory:Site Policies